PROMOTION OF TRANSDISCIPLINARY COLLABORATION & COORDINATION At the Hollings Cancer Center (HCC), transdisciplinary collaboration is stimulated and supported throughout the activities of the Center - through its organizational structure and leadership; allocation of research space; investments in new recruits; shared resources and pilot projects; and a multitude of Center-coordinated scientific exchanges. Brief descriptions of each of these are provided below. Engaged and Integrated Leadership The HCC's associate directors and program leaders, are instrumental to the promotion of transdisciplinary cancer research collaboration and coordination. Together they represent prime appointments in eight departments as shown in Table 1. They meet as a group once a month as part of the HCC Research Committee to discuss Center-wide strategies to enhance collaboration. They lead by example by engaging in interdisciplinary collaborations within their own research and are equally committed to nurturing other interdisciplinary projects within and across all HCC research programs.